


The redundancy

by orphan_account



Category: Every fandom I can think of, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game), あの日見た花の名前を僕達はまだ知らない。| Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (Anime), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Ultra Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ultra crossover none needs yet, it's here.When every story ends. When the author puts their pen down. We like to think the story goes on. But it doesn't.Atleast not the way we think it does.When it has ended it goes to a place where all the ended fanfics or original stories go. But the fandom doesn't get a trashbin for themselves to sulk in. All the fandoms smash together.How will the two main fandoms of the story work together to create yet another story and a new way of ending it.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Dream/Cross/Nightmare, Error/Ink, suneater/fat gum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Two Mix, More to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different people from different fandoms seems to have been teleported to some white endless space.

Ink woke up in a strange place. Everything was black. He didn't know if he was falling or flying until he found his eyes directed towards a small boy. Someone who was finally shorter than him.

He had green hair and was freaking out at the sight of Ink. "Hello, I'm Ink!"

'So it's friendly?' The green haired boy thought to himself. Only minutes later, Ink saw his acquaintances falling out of nowhere and into the black space he was in. Soon he realized that it wasn't black anymore. They were in what looked like the antivoid.

"Oh no! More weird skeletons!" The boy said, until even more people fell down, all from different fandoms.

"Midoriya, you bastard! This is all your fault." a blond haired guy screamed at the small boy. "I didn't do anything Bakugo!" Midoriya held his ground as Bakugo started bombing him with his quirk out of anger.

Ink's head wandered to the others. The others were being punched by a bald man. "Umm...."

_**"Hello"** _

A voice greeted them. A loud one.

**_"We're gonna ask you questions! And kill off those who don't get enough questions!"_ **

Now they all freaked out.

Two of the fandoms were immediately noticed. Bnha fandom and Utmv fandom.

Now it was time to see if the others were gonna be killed off, or if others would be added!


	2. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to figure out what the hell happened to them as well as more than trillions of diffrent people getting jealous.

Ink’s eyes turned into stars  
"Creator?" 

Error slapped the back of Ink’s head  
"Nope, you're starting to hear boices too Ink.  
Hi, you know how to get us back?" 

"And maybe save some of the people being killed by that bald man.” Ink added. 

Bakugo looked up into the sky and scolded the voice "HEY! Ask me if I'm okay too, you peice of shit!" 

"Bakugo... they're asking them, stop being jelly.” Midoriya explained.

"I'm not jealous!" Bakugo started screaming and then joined One Punch Man in killing people.

"BAKUGO!!!" Midoriya yelled.

"Hey! I'm only killing the villians here!" Bakugo answered while blowing people into peices.

"Um... hey. Yeah you. What the hell happened?" A guy with spikey read hair asked.

More and more people began killing eachother and everyone because they all wanted to be asked things too. 

"Um.. guys, this is so not manly!" "Shut it kirishima!" A background character said Kirishima's spikey hair seemed to turn into something threatening, he gave them a look that said. 'Say that again and I'll stab you with my hair' it seemed silly but it worked fine. "Order guys. Order!" He yelled at everybody. "Yeah! Show us some... manliness?" Ink said, trying to cheer kirishima on.

Error started swearing, the bad words being censored. He had more people join in. And more. Until a whole city worth of creatures started screaming profanities in fresh's ears.

The parasite bent down and held his hand to where his ears would be if he had any.  
Fresh's glasses text turned into ST-OP while he begged for it to stop.  
"This is ta' much... help me someone rad..."


	3. Chapter 3

_HELLO! ERROR YOUR BEING A DICK! LEAVE THE PATHETIC FREAK ALONE._

"Don't think that would help anymore." Ink muttered as he dragged Error out of the screaming crowd gathered around Fresh.

_Ink? Error? What’s the last thing you remember?_

"I was with Dream and Blue. We were having a break for once in a while." Ink sat on the large blue and purple music box on the ground and started staring at it, trying to get his mind off the amount of white around him.

"I WAS WATCHING FUNKING UNDERNOVELA!" Error screeched. "WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE A BREAK FOR ONCE?!"

_what’s your favorite color and why?_

Fresh and Ink said all of them. Actually, Ink did, Fresh was lying on the ground calmly, happy that the ask had caused everyone to calm down.

Error and Blue liked blue. For Blue, it was his personal preference and Error said he couldn't remember why.

The bald guy, Saitama, said yellow. Because bananas are yellow. He just likes bananas, okay?

Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo said green, white and Grey respectively.

The other's answered with other colors.

But at least the chaos was solved.


	4. Fresh is being hated.

In the end, the anons nor authors want to help fresh so 707 aka lucifer from a game called mystic messenger helps him.

"Thank ya' rad brah!" Fresh's glasses changing text from YO-LO to THX-BRAH

A reader puts censor censor on fresh.  
Fresh cannot censor people. 

707 smiles wickedly and his glasses give off a glint which make his red hair seem even redder than it is.

"I can help you with that~, you know. Not being able to censor people anymore. If you do something for me first!" 

Fresh's glasses text saidt WHAT-BRAH? 

"Steal Elizabeth the third for me!" 

WHAT-THE-HELL

"It's a white cat! The cutest most adorable one! Jumin han never lets me play with them! I need the cute kitty~"

K-BRAH

Fresh then stole the cat.

Miraculously Lucifer manages to not only hack the core code of the place they are in to give fresh ability to censor people, he made it so the place censored everyone for fresh.


	5. Bad Error Bad!

How about you tell us the last thing you remember?

"Well I do remember playing some board game with Ink; he lost" Error stated 

"No I didn't!" Ink crossed his arms

"You did! You lost at least 100 times"

Ink pointed his rainbow tounge out at Error.

Error pointed his many tounges in retaliation and freaked out everyone that wasn't in the utmv fandom.

They poked Error with questions.

"Wooow! So many tounges!" 

"How the hell do you have four of them?"

"I've got five!" Error yelled back while trying to get out of the crowd of strangers that had flocked like birds around him.

"Jeez looks like your popular already Error" 

Error freaked out at how a stranger knew his name. Only that and he begun killing people. Tying up the souls many of them didn't know they had killing them off instantly.

Ink sprayed him with water:   
"Bad Error! Bad!" 

Error hissed before hiding behind blue mumbling about Ink being a meany.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone gonna help him?   
> No one?   
> Oh poor Fresh


End file.
